Movie Madness!
Summary The Troublemakers steal all the movie theater's snacks, and Team Umizoomi must go on a mad movie chase to get the snacks back. But the chase is not just through the theater, it's through the movies! Synopsis Intro: A Night at the Movies On this night, Team Umizoomi is visiting The Umi City Cinemas to see a movie. They meet up with their friends Stacie and Steve, who both love movies. Before the two would go see one of the theaters movies, they decided to get some movie snacks. There are three snack choices: Pretzels, Hot Dogs, and Popcorn. But while they all get in line, some Troublemakers have snuck into the theater. The Goodies Have Been Jacked! What kind of trouble are these Troublemakers planning. They steal all the movie snacks and place them in three separate bags. Fortunately, the team finds out that they stole the snacks and give them a chase. The Troublemakers then split-up and hide in the different movies. The team lost track of both Little Trouble and Big Trouble, but they saw Trouble Truck go into the airplane movie. Having PB&J While in the Air They hop into the airplane movie and find themselves dressed in 1930s pilot outfits. They soon meet the Admiral, who is in charge of the airplanes, and they find Trouble Truck, who has turned himself into a biplane. He's causing lots of trouble with cannon shots of... peanut butter? The Admiral asks them to stop Trouble Truck from causing a giant peanut butter mess and let's them use the red plane with purple wings, which is the fastest of all the biplanes. The team hops into the biplane and takes off after Trouble Truck. Milli gets worried because Trouble Truck will blast them with peanut butter. Luckily, Bot finds the counter-cannon for peanut butter is loaded into the biplane, a jelly cannon. If Trouble Truck tries to blast them with peanut butter, they can counter it with jelly, which actually works. Trouble Truck blasted so much peanut butter, he ran out of it. Bot uses his extendo-arms and grabs the bag of pretzels from Trouble Truck, who crashes into a tree on an island and gets hit by coconuts. The Admiral thanks the team for a great job, and they leave the movie with the bag of prezels. Team Umizoomi the Super Spies The team may have gotten the pretzels from Trouble Truck, but they have to find the rest of the Troublemakers and get the rest of the snacks back. Steve tells them that Little Trouble went into theater 11, which happens to be the spy movie. The team finds him in the movie next to two cars. he takes the bag of hot dogs and uses the black car to get away. Team Umizoomi hops into the movie and find themselves dressed like Super Secret Spies. They hop into the red car and chase after Little Trouble. He drives up to the water and turns his car into a submarine, which dives under the water. Luckily, Geo uses his Shape Powers to make a Shark Submarine. They all hop in and chase after Little Trouble, who goes into an underwater lair. The team follows him and sneaks into the lair. In a room, they find the bag of hot dogs sitting in front of them. What they don't realize is, why would the bag of hot dogs be sitting right in front of them... Locked in a Stinky Trap Suddenly, three cages appear over them, trapping them inside. It was a trap! Across the room, they find Little Trouble, who pushes some buttons and shows that beneath the team's cages is a pit full of stinky garbage, and the cages are slowly being lowered towards it. Little Trouble leaves the room, thinking that Team Umizoomi is done for. Is our favorite tiny trio done for? Never! Because they know what to do. They saw a control panel, and their cages have the same symbols on top as the buttons on the control panel. They use their Super Secret Spy Gadgets to push the buttons: Geo uses his Super Spy Sunglasses, Milli uses her Super Spy Ring, and Bot uses his Super Spy Watch. They manage to stop their cages from descending into the pit of stinky garbage, and the cages' doors opened up, freeing them. They grab the bag of hot dogs and leave the hideout. Then, Little Trouble walks in. It turns out, he was just getting some mustard to eat the hot dogs with. But he only sees the cages empty, their doors wide open, and Team Umizoomi and the bag of hot dogs gone. He tries to chase after them, but he slips on a banana peel and falls into the stinky garbage. Movie Intermissions The team uses the Shark Submarine to escape the hideout and leave the movie. Now they got the pretzles back from Trouble Truck and the hot dogs back from Little Trouble. Now they have to find Big Trouble; he has the popcorn. There are four movies left, so they have to check them all. They split up and check three of the movies. Second Climber to the Top of Umi Mountain The Mountain Climber is climbing to the top of Umi Mountain. She is trying to be the first climber to the top. Milli places a small pink flag on the peak and asks the Mountain Climber if she had seen Big Trouble, but she didn't see him. Milli tells her to continue her climb and leaves. Now the Mountain Climber has to aim for second climber. Bad time to Ask... The Prince and the Princess are happily reunited under the power of love. But just as they were about to kiss, Bot appears right in between them. He realizes his timing was bad. He asks them if they had seen Big Trouble, but they didn't. He tells them to carry on and leaves them alone. The Princess wonders who he was and how dashing he looked. Surprise in the Load 3 singing pirates out on the high-seas: one is swabbing the deck, the captain is counting gold, and one is pulling up loads. In the load he was lifting, the 3 pirates are surprised to see Geo in the load. He asks them if they've seen Big Trouble, but they didn't. So he tells them to sail on and leaves. The Dino-Chase Big Trouble is not in any of those three movies, so the team must check the last movie, the Dinosaur movie. They hop into the movie and find themselves dressed as explorers. Nearby, they notice Big Trouble, who notices them. He hops on a dinosaur and rides off on it. Milli gets on a different dinosaur and rides after him. However, Milli loses track of Big Trouble of couple of times. Luckily, her dinosaur tells her an important clue, Big Trouble's dinosaur left footprints. They both use the footprints to find Big Trouble and his dinosaur. Milli's dinosaur manages to catch up long enough for Milli to get the popcorn back. Big Trouble tells his dinosaur to stop. He does stop, but he accidentally launches Big Trouble into a mud puddle, and Big Trouble doesn't like mud. Milli and her dinosaur hurry back to Geo and Bot to show them the popcorn. She thanks the dinosaur for his help, and the team leaves the movie. It's Snack and Movie Time! The team soon places all the pretzels, hot dogs, and popcorn back to where they belong. Now the movie snack stand is back in buisness. For Team Umizoomi, this was the most exciting time at the Umi City Cinemas they ever had. Maybe this day will be a movie one day. But as for the Troublemakers, they'll get out of the movies... eventually. (The End) Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot *The Troublemakers **Little Trouble **Big Trouble **Trouble Truck *Stacie *Steve *Other Kids *Movie Characters **Admiral **Mountain Climber **Prince **Princess **Pirates **Dinosaurs Locations *The Umi City Cinemas Polls Three movie adventures filled with excitement. Which adventure is your favorite? Airplanes Super Secret Spies Dinosaurs Sometimes, Team Umizoomi has to interrupt the climax in movies. Which interruption is your favorite? Milli is at the top of a mountain instead of the mountain climber, who wanted to be first Bot interrupts a prince and a princess love moment Geo surprises a ship of pirates I can't decide, they're all so funny! None Skills Math Skills *Observation Skills *Number Idenification *Counting *Shape Idenification *Putting Clues Together Super Secret Skill *Math Symbols World Skills *Movie Theater *Movies *Airplanes *Super Secret Spies *Dinosaurs *Footprints Guest appearances Song *The Pirate song Trivia *For the second time (excluding the theme song), Milli and Geo are seen without their helmets. (First being Haircut Hijinx) *For the first time, Milli wears only one ponytail, instead of two. *This is the first episode where the Troublemakers, not including Trouble Truck, are referred indiviually as their real names: Big Trouble and Little Trouble. *Milli's snowgear makes a third appearance. Allusions *The Super Secret Spies movie is a reference to 007: James Bond. (mostly) *The Mountain Climber movie is a reference to the climb to Mt. Everest, the tallest mountain in the world Quotes *Milli: Trouble Truck is blasting... Peanut butter?! *Bot: Activating Jelly cannon! **Milli and Geo: "Jelly cannnon?" *Milli: These traps won't stop us, Little Trouble! **Little Trouble: I thought you might say that. So I've got another surprise in store for you. Get a whiff of this. (He pushes a button) (A pit full of garbage is revealed under the team's cages) *Little Trouble: 'Smell' you later, Team Umizoomi. *Little Trouble: Team Umizoomi, get back here with my hot d-OOOGS!!! (He slips on a banana peel and lands in the pit of garbage) *groans in disgust* This stinks! *Mountain Climber: Just a little higher... and I'll be the first... person to reach the top of Umi... Mountain! **(Milli plants a flag on the peak) *Prince: My fair princess. **Princess: Oh, my prince! I thought maybe I would never see you again! **Prince: Nothing could keep me from you. And with just one kiss, the witch's spell will be broken forever. **(They both are about to kiss) (Bot comes in between them) *Record scratch* **Bot: (realizes it's a bad time) Ooh! Super sorry to interrupt guys, but have you seen Big Trouble around here? **Prince: Who? **Princess: We know no one by that name. **Bot: Okay, then. Carry on. (He leaves the royal couple alone) **Princess: *Smiles* Who was that dashing fellow? *Geo: Ahoy! **Rope Pirate: AAH! **Geo: Have you seen Big Trouble out here on the high seas? **Pirate Captain: Sorry, me boy, but it's just us pirates out here. **Geo: Okay, thanks. Sail on! (He leaves) **Pirate Captain: Ah, farewell, me hearty! *Big Trouble: Huh?! What!? Hey! Stop, dinosaur! Stop! (His dinosaur stops but he launches Big Trouble into mud) Whoa! WHOOOAAA!! (He wipes off the mud on his googles) Yuck... Gallery Spy umizoomi.png|Team Umizoomi the Super Secret Spies Team Umizoomi pilots.png|Team Umizoomi: pilots from 1930s Park ranger umizoomi.png|Team Umizoomi the Dino-explorers Get a whiff of this.png|Little Trouble in the spy movie Trouble Truck Plane.png|Trouble Plane!? Big trouble in earthtones.png|Big Trouble in the dinosaur movie Little trouble classy.png Admiral.png Flying umizoomi.png Jelly canon.png|Jelly Cannon Team umizoomi's plane.png Darn peanut butter cannon.png Little trouble driving.png Geo spy glasses.png Little trouble's lair.png Little trouble in white.png|"I've been expected you." Spy glasses laser.png Super spy ring.png|Super Spy Ring Spy ring laser.png Super spy watch.png|Super Spy Watch Spy watch laser.png Mountain climber.png Milli reaches the top.png Fairytale movie.png Pirates.png Geo in the bucket.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Specials Category:Poll Page